


Ninth Musings

by darkkwater



Series: First Kiss [9]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Episode Related, First Kiss, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: Don is awake.





	

**Ninth Musings -**

It was early morning and Don lay in bed, drowsy but awake. His apartment had the nice feeling of occupancy. It wasn't just another woman, though, it was Ian, and he was sleeping on Don's couch. 

Don touched his lips. He'd kissed so many woman, but last night had been the first time he'd kissed a man. It was very similar, but completely different. He was embarrassingly glad that Ian wanted to take it slow. He wanted to enjoy this new exploration. He didn't want it to be cheap or quick, but unhurried, like their slow-building seven-year friendship. 

Staring at the ceiling, Don remembered that sick moment of doubt earlier this year when he'd thought that Ian was a criminal and should be in prison. He hadn't let anyone see how much that doubt had rattled him. When Colby had looked like a double agent, Don had been hurt and devastated. But somehow his sense of safety hadn't crumbled. Seeing Ian in prison orange had shaken a bone-deep trust that Don hadn't realized he'd had. Now he knew that the trust was warranted, and he'd never doubt Ian again. Ian trusting _him_ was a miracle that Don shouldn't overlook. They were in the same apartment, vulnerable in sleep, and not even a reinforced door between them. 

It was probably just as well that they weren't sharing a bed. Proximity might make their bodies start to demand things that neither of them were ready for yet. Don's mind shied away from exactly what those things where and instead he focused on how surprisingly soft Ian's lips were and how strong his hands felt. 

Don was finally drifting off when he heard his front door open and shut again. He sighed. 

Turned out that Ian's trust didn't extend to a morning after. 


End file.
